Dr. Z
Dr. Z is a primary antagonist in Dinosaur King. He started out as the main antagonist of Season 1 of the anime, but later became frenemies with the D-Team. He was voiced by the late Tetsuo Gotō in the original Japanese dubbed version, and by Eric Stuart in the 4Kids English dubbed version. Personality Dr. Z is the zany, cunning, egotistical, selfish and evil leader of the Alpha Gang. He plans to use the dinosaur cards in his plans to be the dinosaur king. It is shown that he cares dearly for his grandchildren, as shown when they are captured by plants and he screams "Help is on the way!" Role in the Anime Dr. Ancient and his wife Dr. Cretacia hired Dr. Z (along with Ursula, Zander, and Ed) to help him turn dinosaurs into cards to save them from a terrible disaster. They got along great at first until Dr. Z started making the dinosaurs fight each other for his own amusement much to the dismay of Dr. Ancient. Later, Dr. Z teamed up with Seth, who was an assistant for Rex's parents, to get rid of them so they could use the cards any way they wanted. During all the commotion, baby Rex was sent flying out of the time machine (Zeta Point) along with his parents, only Rex went to the past while his parents were sent flying back to the future. Almost immediately after this, someone broke the time machine sending the Alpha Gang a few years later in the past where Rex is now a 12 year old boy. It is also revealed that Dr. Z saved Rex's parents feeling bad for them, but kept it hidden from everyone else. During his younger days, Dr. Z adopted Ursula, Zander, and Ed, as well as Rod and Laura's father when they were young. He made a great foster father as he treated them in a pure-hearted way. Dr. Z cares for mostly his grandchildren Rod and Laura. He created 4 Secret Dinosaurs (6 if you count Dano and Sue of the Velociraptor Trio), although all of them rebel later on. Dr. Z often sends Ursula, Zandar, and Ed to obtain dinosaur cards (which were scattered when his time machine exploded) for him. He stays in his lab on Zeta Point, researching and experimenting with the dinosaur cards that he already has, unless it's a special occasion, most notably the activation of a Secret dinosaur. He created the Secret dinosaurs, as well as the Alpha Gang and D-Team's Element Boosters. He creates many machines and devices for Ursula, Zander and Ed, but the often break apart or otherwise fail. In episode 46, Seth betrayed Dr. Z by threatening him with his Saurophaganax and his Fire Scorcher move card, defeating both Spiny and Tank easily. He joined the D-Team's cause and he helped defeat the Black Tyrannosaurus by using Terry, Saurophaganax and Daspletosaurus against it. In Mesozoic Meltdown/Pterosaur Legends, he randomly comes down from the Backlander to help, other times he stays in the ship, working on projects or taking naps in his bed. After episode 21, he gains the obsession to get all the Cosmos Stones and harness their power and use it to become Dinosaur King. In the finale, Dr. Z finally manages to create a Dinosaur Kingdom and become Dinosaur King by rescuing Dinosaurs from Spectre's ship. Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful